Gravity Falls: 20 Day Challenge
by PoyoCat
Summary: In the form of the "20 day challenge" from tumblr, I share all my opinions and favorites of the aspects in Gravity Falls. (Doing this to test my ability of putting thoughts down on paper. Aww yisss.) I'll try and keep up with it.
1. Favorite Character

** Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge**

** Day 1: Favorite Character **

This specific question always ends in controversy for me. In most fandoms, I have about 3-4 different characters who I classify as a "favorite." I always feel a bit like I'm "betraying" my other characters when I pick a singular character to give my uppermost attention/affection to. Therefore, I will be talking about my top 3 favorite characters to avoid my internal conflict. (starting from #3 to #1)

3. **Bill Cipher.** This was a _great _villain. His design was very entertaining and clever, and I immediately knew I'd like this guy even before Dreamscapers. His voice was phenomenal as well. In fact, Bill was voiced by the creator of Gravity Falls himself, Alex Hirsch. Hirsch voices a majority of his characters (Stan, Soos, McGucket, Jeff, etc...), and is naturally very good at what he does. Bill's playful personality drew viewers in, and his insanity and creepiness was an even stronger asset. (His scene with the deer teeth had me shocked for a quite some time. Disney seems to be going beyond it's "kid friendly" limitations.) Though we haven't seen much of him yet, which puts him at the lowest spot. 2. **Dipper Pines.** Dipper is my favorite of the two twins. Mabel appears to be overly silly and air-headed, even though this is not how she is supposed to be characterized. Dipper's maturity and self-control appeals more. I can also relate to him more, as he's very paranoid and is entering the phase of life where shit starts to go down. He's got flaws, and his creators treat him with respect. Most characters like this seem to be beaten with the angst stick 24/7, but Dipper still manages to have good relationships with his friends and family. I especially love the relationship between the twins, as it reminds me of my twin and I. Though sometimes I feel like he's too obsessed with Wendy, and it borders on the creepy side. It's like he's...too awkward. I dunno.

1. **Robbie V. **Whenever I get into a fandom, I always end up taking a liking to the antagonists. And Robbie was the most reoccurring antagonist throughout the series. It's not like devious, but something that can be related to more: Robbie and Dipper both have crushes on Wendy. (I feel like this puts Wendy in a position of being a "prize to be won," which I don't like. But that's unimportant. ) Robbie is voiced by TJ Miller, who I love. That guy is hilarious, and he plays his role as a teenager well. I also like how Robbie personifies everything bad/annoying about teens. He's cynical, a little trashy, rude, and dresses like he shops exclusively at Hot Topic. And I know a lot of people rant on about how they hate Robbie and he's such a jerk, but I find him as a very sympathetic character. If you over-analyze it (like me), Robbie is just a stupid teenage boy with a bad attitude. And he can't be a complete jerk: the guy obviously has friends,and even a girlfriend. Speaking of which, I really felt angry at Dipper for causing them to break up. I know Robbie did something really bad, but Dipper has been harassing him all summer, and that's not cool. I really can't identify why Robbie has more of an impact on me, so I'll leave that for another time.


	2. Least Favorite Character

**Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge**

** Day 2: Least Favorite Character**

I didn't have to think very hard about this one. There are two GF characters that I really, really dislike. One is for obvious reasons, and the other may surprise you. I'll start with the latter first.

**Soos:** Before all the Soos-lovers out there form a mob and attack ("Find the Witch!"0, hear me out. I've always been a little suspicious of Soos. He seems a bit too innocent to me. And he obviously knew about the darker side of Gravity Falls (he talked to Dipper about it in episode 1, and warned him that everyone would think he was crazy unless he had evidence). There was a cryptogram somewhere that said "The handyman is smarter than he looks." Those may not be the exact words, but it's the same message. There is something up with Soos, and I don't like it. (This isn't necessarily why I don't like him. It's the fact that he's rather careless, and had potentially put himself and others in danger in "Land Before Swine." Manchilds are entertaining, but not practical as a guardian to the twinnies.)

**Pacifica Northwest: **Ughh, I really hate this girlie. People who put others down to make themselves better are annoying and unlikeable. Seriously, I hate these kinds of characters. I don't know why some people like her (maybe it's her boobies? They're there.). I'm hoping she'll reform into a better person by the end of the series. It would be beautiful if she and Mabel became friends.

I considered discussing Gideon, but I'd be lying if I said I disliked him. Don't tell anyone...but I actually kind of like him. Gideon is probably the most creative character out of Gravity Falls. Think about it: there are opposite-personality twins, the money obsessed Grunkle, and the Psychotic Honey Boo Boo child. Which one sticks out?

Though it really irks me how he kept harassing Mabel and her family. When someone says no, I think they mean it. (don't bring up any of that "Blurred Lines" stuff, I won't stand for it.) That was not cool.

**That's all for today. The next question is "Favorite Monster/Creature." **


	3. Favorite MonsterCreature

**Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge**

** Day 3: Favorite Monster/Creature**

This is a hard question to answer. I reviewed the entire list of creatures on the GF wiki, and it took me a while to decide on a singular favorite. Now, I'm defining a "creature" as one of the supernatural beings that appeared, not necessarily one of animal-like monsters we've seen (such as the Gobblewonker). This means I'm including humanistic beings, such as Mermando and Xyler/Craz.

After my mentioned consideration, I appoint Sev'ral Timez as my favorite creature. I really shouldn't say "creature" in a singular sense, but all the members act the same and are one unit as a band.

"Boyz Crazy" is one of my favorite episodes. It mostly because of all the Wenbie-ness (even if they did break up. I was furious about that.), but I automatically adored the boys. They're adorable, with their pretty blond hair and blue eyes, and they're lack of knowledge gave them a puppy's personality. They are very animalistic, now that I think about it. Plus their overuse of autotune cracked me up. (May I just take this moment to mention that their Producer's voice was hilarious.)

I've always had a thing for clones. It's just a really cool idea. I know the series already used it with the Dipper Clones, but I'll let that slide. I general, these guys are cute, quirky, and really entertaining.

Now, let me give some "honorable mentions." These are the creatures I still love, yet not as much as Sev'Ral Timez. Bill would obviously be on this list, but I've already discussed him. (I saw the Guest review under "Bill Cipher," and it totally made my day.)

**Xyler and Craz: **These were those technicolor boys that Mabel accidentally summoned into Grunkle Stan's mind in "Dreamscapers." They were pretty similar to Sev'Ral Timez, except maybe dumber and...more musical? It was really odd when they both did a little dance before Bill killed them. Yet everything they said was funny and me smile, _especially _that little dance they did.

**Summerween Trickster:** Oh man, this guy was so cool. His design was intimidating, while still retaining the cartoonish innocence of Gravity Falls with his mask. Actually, I take that back; his mask made him even creepier with that smile on it! His voice acting was just amazing, too. The Summerween Trickster intimidated the crap out of me, while still being likeable. The part where he cried candy corn tears was disturbingly cute.

**Rumble McSkirmish:** "Fight Fighters" is my favorite episode of Gravity Falls. I'll shamefully admit it's because of all the attention on Robbie. But the pixel art in it was so awesome! I've tried pixeling before (DeviantART: InvaderLez), and it's _hard_. Rumble personified every mindless video game character: his sole purpose in life was to fight. And fight he did. His unusual behavior was really funny: punching and attacking random things, his computer-generated-like voice, and martial arts appearance were very quirky and enjoyable. Plus, I keep repeating his "Your question makes me shoulders bounce!" quote. Such hilarious.

**Okay kidelts, that's all. Tomorrow's question is "Favorite Fan Theory or Headcanon."**

** I think we all know mine~**

** (only if you read my other story but whatever)**


	4. Favorite TheoryHeadcanon

** Author Note: I sincerely apologize for not sticking through the challenge every day. I guess I lost. But I'm still going to complete it. I'll probably be updating, with multiple chapters, in short bursts of activity. Onwards. **

** Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge**

**Day 4:** Favorite Theory or Headcanon

I don't think I have a favorite theory, mostly because I don't know many. I know a lot of people like the "Stan has a twin" thing, but I've never been very interested. I really like the "Rob Zombie theory, especially shown through my main fanfiction. There is a bit too much evidence for it for there not to be anything suspicious about Robbie. (Especially the CD he "ripped off from another band." There is something up with that and I hope we find out what.)

Like I said before, I don't know many GF theories. Maybe it's because Im not very involved in the community. Though I do have a theory of my own:

I think that Dipper Clones 3 & 4 are still out there. They were the clones assigned to deal with Robbie (meaning steal his bike). But Robbie returned with his bike and the helmets! Either he took them by force, or the clones escaped and left the bike. Robbie never mentioned the clones (or showed any signs of suspicion towards Dipper), so the latter is most likely true. If the clones managed to stay out of water, than they should theoretically still be alive. Plotting revenge for their dead siblings, perhaps? *rubs chin*

I feel so proud of myself for making that.

Now, I know the fabulous Janus-Ekat Writer has many theories written in her fanfiction "Paranoia." This is where I get all my theory knowledge. I saw the idea of "each main character is a representation of the Seven Deadly Sins," and I can believe it. Let me show you.

Pride: Dipper

Lust: Mabel

Gluttony: Soos

Vanity: Pacifica

Greed: Stan

Sloth: Wendy

Envy: Robbie

It makes sense when you think about it too much. Like me.

Another thing that I personally came up with was the idea that the journal (Book 3) is "alive" and can manipulate reality based on its owner's needs. The following paragraph is from a message I sent.

"Here is something I came up with concerning Book 3. I was thinking that the book will produce new entries in itself, based on the user's current situation. Dipper always seems to remember "seeing something in the journal," which I find a bit too...convenient. For example, the information about the Woodpecker Marriage. I think the Book rewrites itself, and planted a memory of Dipper reading about it so that he could solve his current problem (said problem being confusion over the odd event of human-woodpecker marriage).  
This can be further developed in the episode with the Gobblewonker. The boat was racing towards the waterfall, about to crash into the rock behind it. Dipper was able to open the journal and quickly find an entry about a cave behind the falls. I find this extremely suspicious. How did he find the entry so fast? If my theory is correct, than the journal rearranged itself so that Dipper could find out able the cave and not die. (perhaps the book tries to protect it's owner? Or it's trying to protect itself? I sthe book alive?) Perhaps the journal can manipulate the physical world; this means the journal would have created the cave on it's own. Perhaps this is why so many people want their hands on it. :U"

**Right, that's all for now. The next day is... "Favorite AU." **


	5. Favorite AU

Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge

Day 5: Favorite AU

I had to look up a list of AU's. I'm not very involved in the fandom, so I really don't know much of anything that goes around.

The Depravity Falls AU is more of a theme than anything else, but I'm going to ignore that. Depravity Falls is an AU where everything is horror themed. Mabel is often a yandere, and I've seen lots of Possessed!Dipper art around. The darker side of GF is found here, and I absolutely love it. Many a night has been spent browsing about the "Depravity Falls" tumblr blog. This is where I learned of the Rob Zombie theory, actually, and I am forever thankful. Thank you fandom. C:

The Reverse Pines AU is probably the most popular. It's really fascinating to see the character's acting completely different. The Pines Twins' relationship tends to change a lot from very close to mortal enemies. That makes me a little uncomfortable, since Mabel and Dipper's relationship as siblings is a big factor of why I like the show as much as I do. Yet it is also very entertaining to experience, especially given the previous knowledge about their sibling love as Regular Pines.

I know Mahou Falls is a Gravity Falls and Madoka Magica crossover. I've never really seen this anywhere, but the list of AU's I looked at mentioned it. I just finished the anime, so I'm very interested in this AU. I think I'll draw Mabel in Madoka's Magical Girl uniform one day. I think that Bill would replace Kyubey. (ugghhh Kyubey was the worst thing out of that show. He gives me nightmares...)

**Yeahhh I don't know much about this fandom. I apologize. The next day is "Favorite Outfit/Sweater." **


End file.
